kaitou_jokerfandomcom-20200215-history
Dump
Dump, '''former childhood acquaintance of Spade, is the leader of the organization Devil Fang under the name '''President D. Appearance In the present, President D is a young man with long dark red hair and pale blue eyes, wearing a purple outfit with a 'D' pin as well as pale pink earrings. In the past, he was a chubby boy with short, dark red hair with a purple shirt and blue pants. Personality President D grew up getting everything except the things he really wanted, such as his parents' love. After losing Spade at a young age and his parents not showing him affection and then dying, D became bitter at Joker, Spade, and Queen. He blamed them for his misfortunes and started up the organization Devil's Fang in order to destroy them. D doesn't like it when things do not go his way and tends to throw plates at things when this happens. He doesn't trust easily since he always assumes they are only supporting him for money. After making up with Spade however, D becomes less angry and becomes more content with others. He becomes friends with Spider Ace, and even seems to be more fond of Joker then he was originally. President D has a fondness for steak and is seen eating it frequently. History Before Series Season 3 President D obtained the Crystal Skull Key in the hopes of using it to lure out and kill Joker. At the same time, he and his associates accidentally awakened Phoenix , who subsequently escaped. President D gave the key to Mr. Kaneari, along with various death traps and similar. 27. A Fallen Star on the Shining Night Season 4 Relationships Joker President D originally blamed Joker for Spade leaving him at a young age. He placed a bounty on Joker's head and tried to kill him on several occasions. When he finally managed to capture him, Joker told him that his revenge was ridiculous and he had too much time on his hands. This caused D to throw a plate at him, causing Joker to become aggravated at him. President D couldn't understand why everyone changed after meeting Joker. After Spade explained it to him and after he made up with Spade, D began to be more friendly towards Joker. He himself had changed after officially meeting Joker. Spade Originally angry at Spade for leaving him as a child, President D put a bounty on Spade in order to get revenge. Despite his anger towards Spade, he blamed himself for Spade leaving him and wished that he could've kept Spade's friendship. After meeting up with Spade once again, Spade apologized for leaving him and offered up his friendship. President D then started crying with joy, and they make up. After that, President accepted Spade being a Phantom Thief and even asked Spade to refer to him as D while he started calling him Spade instead of King. Spider Ace Spider Ace is highly loyal towards President D to the point where he saved D from almost being sniped by Genma. He refused to ally himself to Jackal and continued to support President D. This made D question his motives, evidenced by when he asked Spider Ace why he would go so far for money. Spider smiled in response and replied, "I am not doing this for money President D." They are seen together in a private plane watching Joker's miracle. Trivia * His favorite food is steak; he is seen eating it in almost every episode he is shown. * D is shown to have a fondness for apples. * His birthday is March 13th. * His blood type is B. Gallery Presidentdispleased.png Presidentnothavingfun.png Presidentpleased.png Asecretplaceonlyep50.png presidentopening.png|President D in the opening for seasons 3 and 4. presidentdopeninga.png|President D in the first variant of the opening for seasons 3 and 4. presidentdopening.png|President D in the second variant of the opening for seasons 3 and 4. Dump.JPG|Dump when he was young References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Rival Kaitou Category:Minor Characters